


Lady of the Orc

by Aurora_of_the_Stars



Series: Lady of the Orc [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Forgotten Realms
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_of_the_Stars/pseuds/Aurora_of_the_Stars
Summary: A young duke's daughter is being married off to an orc to smooth over relations after a defeat. Ashlynn is distraught and doesn't know what to do. Little does she know what lies for her. She finds her expectations challenged and caught up in an assassination attempt.
Relationships: Human/Orc, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Lady of the Orc [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550980
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	1. Escape

“It is your duty to me and country”  
“But why him!?”   
“Because I said so. Now I won't hear another word about it.”  
“But Farther -”  
“Not another word” 

At that he turned and left Ashlynn alone in her room. He slammed the door blowing out the candle. Now only the moon shined any light onto her life. She went to the window to stare at the sky. The pale almost full circle hung among the stars. It's haunting beauty only made her mood worsen. The injustice, the terrible fate now laid out before her.

Ashlynn's father, an ever shrewd and clever man, has decided that the latest treaty should be signed with her marriage. Now her opinions being a middle daughter of a minor Duke have never been grand. She had two brothers, one barely a year her elder but still he would have her father's title. Then her other brother, the youngest, has already been on several military campaigns and proven himself capable.

Ashlynn was a young prodigy but no one noticed. She was taught the courtly arts of dance, speech, and reading. She outwitted even her father in chess and backgammon several times. She also read much on war and it's winning. Yet at every turn she has been berated for not being proper and well behaved.

Now her father wanting to make peace and appease the brutish orcs to the west, has offered her hand to their chief's son. He had tried to clear them off a plot of land so that humans could farm there instead. He had thought this more peaceful sec of Orcs easy pickings for his well trained knights. They had found a tougher foe than they had hoped. The campaign against the orc lands had been an embarrassing loss for their little providence. 

Peace had to be made with them. This naked act of aggression, might lead to raids on human lands in retaliation. Her father had reluctantly paid reparations and written promises of peace down. Then he had offered Ashlynn to an orc. She knew why her dad did this. It was finally his chance to be rid of the insolent child, but still it felt like a betrayal to her. She slept poorly that night, dreading what was to come. 

Ashlynn had a week of drowning depression. Her fate seem like an inescapable horror. She thought to run away but she could never figure out what to do once outside the walls. She knew of only here, she had barely left this castle. She thought to just refuse but her voice meant nothing to her father and what if the orcs grew reckless waiting on a bride. She seemingly could make no choice that wouldn't end in disaster. 

She was lamenting in bed when her brother decided it best to pay his dearest sister a visit. 

“So how our resident orc whore doing?” he said with a smile she couldn't see but could hear. He had held his position of eldest over her most of her life. She spent years taking his verbal abuse. 

“Shut up and leave me be Nathan.” burrowing deeper into her pillow fort of despair. He sighed falsely and sat onto her bed.   
“You should be happy that dad finally found someone as ugly and stupid as you.” something in her snapped at that.   
“We'll both be far more beautiful than you and whatever hag you end up.” she salty spat back. She was already being married to an orc not much she had left to lose. Nathan lost his footing a second but came back smugly with,   
“Oh foolish sister, you haven't even seen an orc.”   
“I don't need to know that one would be a better sight than your hideous face,” she said as she sat up. 

Her brother always thought himself smarter than Ashlynn. A leftover from their childhood when he could tell her all the things he was learning. She used to listen with aw and wonder. She had long out paced his studies now but he still insisted on slowly explaining the obvious to her. Often incorrectly but who was she to correct him. She always consoled herself with the thought he'll learn when his ignorance gets him killed. He had begun to sputter in shock at her assessment of his horrid visage. He could take insults about as gracefully as a headless chicken. And like a headless chicken he ran out of the room with no clear direction. 

She sunk back into her bed and found his words sinking in. It was true she had never seen an orc. She heard the stories though and they we're all terrifying. Green beasts twice as tall as normal men. Able to eat knights in full plate. Strong beyond belief and dumb as a rocks. The barbaric tribes knew only blood and war. Ashlynn knew that these tales were mostly stories. Fiction had taken to them like moss but she still feared what truth lay under it. 

‘And what of my face,’ she thought, ‘It's not like suitors are lining up at the castle door.’ She pondered this for a time but it just sunk her deeper into her misery. She had never thought of herself as ugly but also never as beautiful. She liked herself well enough and that's all that really mattered. She had assumed that sutors thought her brash and unbehaved like her father. Now though she wondered if she was so ugly to others. If her looks keep her from marriage not just her attitude.   
“Guess it best then to be married to an orc,” she said sadly to herself, finding sleep again.   
_________________________________________

A knock at the door woke her.   
“Delivery my Lady”  
It was one of the maids  
“Come in” she said rousing from her night of nightmares of yet to come. She sat on the bed as young maid came in with some sort of package. It was something wrapped in rough leather and tied up with rope.  
“Who is it from?” she asked puzzled by the package as it was placed in her hands. The maid suddenly got shy,   
“ Well it's from... you know…”  
This continued to puzzle Ashlynn.   
“No I don't,” she said flatly “please tell me who it's from.”  
“Oh it's from… well,” she looked shy and then full of pity, “It's from your husband to be.” The silence hit the room hard. Ashlynn slowly looked at the package with new frightened eyes. “Thank you. You can go,” she said off handley. 

Once she heard the door shut she gently pulled at the rope that held the leather together. Inside was a necklace, a letter and something covered in feathers the likes of which she had never seen before. She examined the necklace first. A worn leather string held a small wood carving of bear. Was she supposed to wear it? She took the letter next, opening it in hopes of explanations.

Dear Lady Ashlynn,  
I am Varbuk son of Varungad, and I am the orc to which you have been promised. I am happy to have our union bring peace to both our lands. I can only hope you share in this joy. I want to apologise to you, I have come to understand that you were not asked about this. My father assures me this is normal among humans but I still feel this a slight to you. It was my hope that we could talk and get to know each other before the banquet. Things have not turned out that way. This letter comes with a couple of gifts. The first is my bear totem, it keeps me safe and gives me luck so I hope the bear protects you as well. The second is a cloak made from the feathers of an owlbear. I hunted the beast and made the cloak from its feathers myself. I know these gifts can not replace a proper proposal but please take them anyways.  
Sincerely,  
Varbuk the Ever Will

Ashlynn sat for a long time reading and rereading the letter. She was in complete shock. First of all orcs are apparently able to write and when they do they are peace loving sweethearts. It was too much to be believable but there it all was. Then looking over everything again her eyes landed on the cloak of owlbear feathers.

She scrambled out of bed though she did not know why she felt such haste. She threw on her new cloak with a fever. She looked at herself in the mirror. The cloak was completely covered in the grey and black feathers. The cloak was secured with a talon or claw and the brim of the hood had the beak of the beast it came from. With the hood up she looked like a terrifying fairy tale witch. It was dark twisted, macabre, and she actually liked it. She was surprised how much she liked looking scary and dark. 

The dark sorceress feels reminded her of a time when she had begged and pleaded for a magical education. The art of magic could be taught to those smart enough to learn it. It was common for children of Noble birth to learn wizarding. Like in most things her brother had convinced her father that she wasn't smart enough to get magic. She knew he was only upset because he couldn't wrap his head around the all the spells wizards tried teaching him. Ashlynn picked up a hair brush and began to wave it like a wand. She pretended to be a dark witch casting curses on her brothers. 

Then as she wandered back to bed she saw the letter and remembered where this cloak came from. It was off her as fast as she had put it on. She threw it onto the bed hard but immediately regretted it. She picked it back up to see if it was damaged but it seemed fine. This orc who had sent her these gifts seemed sweet and trying hard to help ease her into this new turn of life. Which is more than can be said for everyone else. Her brother called her a whore the other ladies at court had laughed, been disgusted or only knew pity for her. She had heard whispers that many were happy to see her go. She looked back at her cloak and got a wicked idea.   
_________________________________________

The banquet hall was an array of splendor. Everyone seemed happy, and jubilant. Bards played away as the party was in full swing. Though one thing was off, Ashlynn was absent. Varbuk was worried, the servants had continuously reassured him that she was just getting ready. But it had been hours now where was she? The young orc had never had the chance to meet her and was concerned that she might have fled. Humans rarely tolerated Orcs and to marry one seem to be a short straw in fate's hands for most. 

His mind began to swirl with anxieties. Would she hate him? Throw up at him on sight? Most humans at this party had been giving him a wide berth. Mostly the ladies of the court. He definitely felt like an outsider. He had agreed to this union because the Duke had been so insistent.

Then a loud creek came from the large double doors. In came a shorter humanoid figure draped in a familiar cloak. Valbuk heart fluttered suddenly at the sight of his future bride wearing his gift. Everyone else was not so at put at ease. Gasps and murmurs floated through the crowd. Valbuk wasted no time though as he made strides across the hall to Ashlenn.   
“Lady Ashlynn I am to assume?” he said boldly when reaching her.   
“Yes and you are Varbuk?” she said not looking at him. Her voice was deeper than most but still soft. Varbuk got down on one knee and reached for her hand. She did not stop him raising it up and gently kissing it.

“I am my Lady.” He said looking up into her eyes. It was the first time he had seen her face. Her eyes were emeralds wreathed in wavy blonde-red locks. Her face was in an unreadable blank expression. Though prominently around her neck was his first gift. Under it was a vibrant green dress. Varbuk was touched on how she wore his gifts and amazed at how beautiful she looked in them.   
_________________________________________

Ashlynn felt the eyes of everyone on her. She had decided that if they were going to be rid of her then she was going to go out looking badass. Before she saw him she could feel Varbuk's stride ponding on floor. She didn't bother to raise her eyes to meet his. She could tell he was tall. His outfit was simple and unfancy. Cloth shirt and trousers with a leather belt free of weapons. 

When he bent down to kiss her hand she got to see his face. His hair seemed longer than hers, the shining black dreadlocks tied back behind him. A short chin strap beard warped around his face. His two white tusks popped against his summer leaf green skin. They meet eyes and his eyes were a warm amber. She had to admit he was handsome he seemed rugged and worldly. Ashlynn was jealous of that freedom to explore.   
More footsteps came hurtling towards the pair, theses were much lighter. 

“Ashlynn what are you wearing!?” Ah her father was here. She turned to the thin duke to speak but Varbuk's booming voice beat her to the punch.   
“Gifts I sent her doesn't she look magnificent in them.” She saw the struggle play out across the long face of her father. He needed to play nice with the orc but really thought she shouldn't be wearing such ghastly garb. Diplomacy won out in the end as he weakly gave a, “Yes.” 

The Duke slunked back to the large dining table and sat at it's head and called for dinner. Varbuk stuck out an elbow, inviting Ashlynn to take hold. She took him up on the offer. As they walked she could still feel the glares of disgust and hate but she didn't care. They always cast her as the villain so she was going to live up to expectations.

Varbuk arm was thick and muscled, in fact most of him was. He stood a foot taller than everyone here and towered almost two feet taller than her. There were two other orcs here one older man and a woman. Both were huge in their own right. Valbuk must have noticed her looking and said,   
“That's my father and mother.”   
“Oh that's nice they came out with you” Ashlynn said trying to make small talk.  
“They want to make sure that this peace goes well.”   
“Doesn't everyone?”  
“Yeah I suppose so,” he chuckled. She could feel his voice pull from deep in his chest.  
“But do you?” Valbuk continued.   
“Do I what?”  
“Want this peace to go well?”  
“Of course I do. Our people need peace.”  
“Yes but do you want this? Want to marry an orc for the sake of your people?” No obviously not that was her answer, right? Why did that answer seem so far away. Like putting on all these orcish gifts made her forget that answer in her room.   
“I, uh …” was a she got out before they were at the table being interrupted.  
“Ah the lovely couple please take a seat.” A servant pointing to their chairs at the table. Varbuk pulled out one for her. She sat in it as let Varbuk push her in. He took the seat right next to her, smiling that warm smile of his.

The rest of the court and guests took their places. Valbuk, and Ashlynn sat at the end near her father. Valbuks parents on the other side situated between her brothers. The Duke stood and made a speech about peace and the coming together of stuff but he was using his boring voice so Ashlynn paid little attention. Everyone seemed enraptured by the speech though. She kept glancing at Varbuk, his question still lingering in her mind. Did she still want to run from this orc? He had been nothing but kind and generous with her. The stories she heard wrong on everything except their skin tone. Her mind was storming with these questions when on one her glances she saw something. It was a raised dagger behind Valbuk's back. Something awful dripping off the blade.

“WATCH OUT!” She shouted. Without a thought she grabbed the servants wrist trying to hold back the blade. The man was stronger than her but she had bought Varbuk enough time. His much stronger hands grabbed the servant and lifted him up like he was nothing. He stood up then he tossed the would be assassin like a rag doll across the room. The deadly blade landing near Ashlynn's feet. A similar struggle played out at the other end of the table as Varbuk's parents easily fended off Ashlynn's brothers. During this the Duke had made a break for it. He called out as he ran for the guards. Ashlynn knew this was going to be trouble.

She grabbed Varbuk's hand,   
“This way!” She pulled him behind her as she ran. She knew these hall all too well. With a glance back she saw all three orcs on her tail. She was running on autopilot as she dodged though hall after hall. Down one way, left here, right there. Her nerves were tingling then she came to when she was running to. She released Varbuk's hand then set to work on the wall.

“What in the Nine hells just happened!?” Varbuk said gasping for air. Ashlynn had a good idea what happened.   
“My father just tried to cut the head off the snake.”  
“What!?” said the older man almost shouting.   
“It's an old technique where you lure an enemy leader under peace terms then kill him and scatter the remaining army.” She kept scanning the stone bricks of the wall.   
“Ashlynn your foot” Varbuk said solemnly   
“What about it?”   
“It’s bleeding.” 

She looked down and saw a dark stain on her foot. Then it hit her, the dagger the servant had must have fallen on to her foot then to the ground. She hadn't even noticed. She looked back at the wall with renewed fear. She found what she was looking for. A brick marked with a bird carving. She pressed it and the wall shook as the secret passage way opened up.

“This leads to the stables at the edge of the city. We need to move quic-” she was light headed and then stinging in her feet was getting worse. Then she fell but she was caught in Valbuk's arms. He lifted her up and carried her bridal style.   
“It's going to be ok we going to get out of here.” Varbuk voice cooed at the weak Noble in his arms. Then she blacked out.


	2. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlynn awakes in an unknown place a dark power weakening her. She must find out what became of that fateful night, Varbuk, and how to get rid of her curse.

It was dark for a long time, Ashlynn didn't even dream. The darkness seeped into her, like depression. She felt like shit, like the inky blackness had a hold of her heart. She felt poised on the edge of the void, all she had to do was let go and be gone. She couldn't let go though, she was determined not to die like this. She wasn't going to be the victim of her family's schemes. 

Ashlynn awoke with the midday sun assaulting her face. She blinked and sluggishly brought a hand up to shield herself. She tried to look around at her surroundings. She was inside a small wooden bedroom room. She was lying on a bed a bit smaller than her one back home. A window shined light in casting the room in a warm glow. She tried to get up and every part of her moaned with soreness. Her arms struggled to move, but she managed to get up right. Then she found that she wasn't alone. Near the end of the bed, snoozing on the floor was a huge dog. It took up almost the whole space of the cozy room. 

She was frightened by the beast for a second and it must have sensed her. The dog looked over at her then yawned before going over to her. It rested their head in the bed side and began to wag their tail happily. She was scared to move at first This dog was bigger than any she had ever seen. She stared at it waiting for it to make a move. It didn't though, it just stared back at her, happy as any other dog.

She slowly moved her hand to try and pet the dog. The dog merely sniffed at her hand before letting it land on their brow. The dog rewarded her boldness with happy noises and doggie kisses. Ashlynn was surprised by the friendliness in this pony sized dog. They were quite a fluffy dog with dark brown coat and blue eyes. 

Ashlynn had to figure out what happened, so she got up the rest of the way, hard as it was. Her previous green dress had been replaced with a plain white sleeping gown. And when her bare feet touched the floor she noticed bandages covering her left foot. She grimaced at the cut that had caused so much trouble. She then noticed the bear totem still around her neck.

“Varbuk!” she said remembering,   
“Where is he? And where am I?” Ashlynn found the feather cloak, a shirt and some pants laid on a chair. She changed into them including the cloak and set off to find the answers she needed. Problems started immediately as her body greatly protested on having to move. She willed herself to move and willed her body to shut up. The dog was following her and staying close to her side. She made it out into the hallway but then came across a greater challenge, stairs. 

Ashlynn gritted her teeth and began to make her way down. On every step she cursed but pushed on. Her limbs felt like lead, the wood a procession of creaks and moans. The dog stayed with her patiently, wagging his tail and giving barks of encouragement. The house had a very cozy living room, but everything built for people larger than herself. She looked around but there was not a soul in sight. 

Ashlynn hobbled to the kitchen but still no one. Then the front door opened. She immediately turned to see if it was Valbuk. She was disappointed to find only his father, Varungad, making his way through the threshold. He had a very different reaction seeing her. Upon his discovery of her, shock overtook him.   
“You're out of bed!?” he said almost scared.   
“Yes where is Varbuk? Where am I and what happened?”   
“Slow down, here, lie down. You're still not well.”   
“I'll sit if it's alright. It feels like I've been sleeping for forever.”  
“Five days to be precise,” he said flatly.   
“What!?”   
“Come, sit down and I'll tell you everything.”

Varungad relied to her the events that lead to this. Varbuk had carried her to the stables and put her on the horse with Varungad and rode with his mother. They meet little resistance on the way out, the alarm not reaching out of the palace walls. Varungad explained that he was a druid and was able to cast a spell to mask their trail. He also tried to use his magic to heal her of her poison. It did not work though. She got better but was far from cured.

“There was more than just ordinary poison on those assassin's blades. Some dark, powerful, magic.” He said and then pause uncomfortably. “I wasn't sure how long you'd last. Varbuk is taking it the hardest.”   
“Really?”  
“He feels guilty that you ended up taking the dagger meant for him. To save his life but to have yours taken.”  
“But I'm alright now. I'm going to get better and he won't have to feel bad, right!?” Ashlynn said trying to convince herself. She still felt pretty awful but sickness like this will fade. The druid's face though didn't say yes though.   
“The magic that's affecting you is still there. A curse of some sort. You're up and awake though so I don't know.” he said trailing off, his gaze wandering away. His head shook away his thoughts though and his eyes returned to her.   
“Let's get you something to eat,” He said in higher spirits.

He went to the kitchen and began to prepare some food. It was simple bread and cooked meat. It was plain but good. Maybe it was just her high upbringing though. They ate quietly while Ashlynn pondered her situation. She wondered about that dark feelings in her chest and wondered if that was the curse. She tried to focus on it, and closed her eyes. She put a hand to her chest. She could barely feel her heartbeat but it was there, muffled by something. She tried to feel further as if she could just reach it. 

Ashlynn was snapped back to reality by the screeching cry of the teapot. Varungad pulled off the stove and poured them both cups.   
“Drink up it should help,” he said as warm as a fireplace. So she sipped from the cup, the sweet and bitter liquid running down her throat. The tea's heat radiating out into her body. This was good tea, not some simple tea with a little sugar she drank at court. This tea had a depth of flavor. She savored every sip. 

As she sat there a familiar face found her lap. She looked down at the dog looking back up at her. Another round of pets was given to the pooch. Her orc host noticed the attention shift and commented,  
“Seems you've taken a liking to Fluffy.”  
Ashlynn almost choked.   
“His name is Fluffy!?” this dog while yes fluffy and friendly, he was also huge! Varungad chuckled at her surprise,

“Yeah, Varbuk loved that name. I swear he just got taller but never really grew up.” Varungad's smile was warm, his eyes lost in the nostalgia. His mind must have been swimming with the happy memories. His comment made Ashlyn think and she voiced her thoughts aloud,   
“I can't imagine Orcs as children. You and Varbuk are just so large.” The orc turned to her with a slight smirk.  
“Oh really?” He asked playfully, “How are you feeling? Think you could walk?” The food and tea was doing wonders for her. The soreness was still there but she was feeling a lot better than before.   
“Yeah I can walk. Where are we heading?”   
“You'll see shortly,” They both stood, and with Fluffy providing support they went outside. 

The house they had just occupied was nestled in with others like it in a small farm village. The streets littered with orcs, mulling about their lives. The whole thing was surprisingly normal. The houses were a bit larger and the residents along with them but other then that it was just a farming town. She had seen plenty like it. There were even a few shops a tavern, smith's and trading post.

As they walked Varungad was waved to or greeted like a good friend by almost everyone. He returned the kindness with his own. They would ask about some problems and he would only need a moment to conjure a solution. With it all came stares at Ashlynn. They made it through to Varungad's mysterious designation at a slow pace. He led her and Fluffy into another house. An orcish woman was working in the kitchen and smiled at the group. 

“Good evening chief your kid is out back with the rest of them. That the human girl? Isn't she supposed to be dying?” Asking what seemed to be on everyone's mind.  
“Please Gafia, she has a name. This is Ashlynn the lady who saved my family's lives. So be nice, ok?” the druid said coming to her defense.   
“Sorry, just last I heard that gi- Ashlynn, was being visited by Talona.” 

Talona the goddess of poison and disease, Ashlyn knew the name from some of her readings. She wondered for a moment if the curse inside her was of that dark god's design. Probably just a turn of phrase but this was no common cold for sure.   
“I'm doing a lot better, still a bit sore here and there, but I think I'll live.” She unfortunately wasn't as confident as she wanted to be in that. The orc lady shrugged and showed them out back. 

There on the grass in front of the fields of crops was a whole bushel of orc children. They varied in age, from what look like 3 to maybe 14. She didn't know what she expected but their they were no bigger than human children. Only two of the older kids had tusks. They all were staring up, enraptured by Varbuk. With his back to his father and Ashlynn, he was telling the story that she had heard just this morning. Varbuk was a much better storyteller though. There wasn't a still moment with his limbs. They were always acting out what was happening.

They had walked in on the part about the dinner party. His voice for the Duke was downright insulting, and the funniest thing she had ever heard.   
“Then I while I kicked my feet wanting for this night to be over she walked into the room. The Duke's daughter, Lady Ashlynn. I knew it was her from the moment I saw the feathers of an owlbear on her. She was beautiful, wearing a deep green dress to match her eyes. Her bright red hair pouring out from underneath the hood.” 

“You mean like her” one of the younger orc children said pointing at Ashlynn. Not letting her even process all the compliments Varbuk had just said. The orc swung around and about fell to the ground.   
“Ashlynn! Your out of bed!?” He wasn't in his dinner outfit. He now was wearing some sparse pieces of leather armor. Which covered his shoulders and four arms but left most of his hairy chest open. A large axe was strapped across his back. He looked liked quite the fighter. 

She suddenly felt a surge of confidence at his shock.   
“Yes I'm feeling a little better now but you can't leave the children hanging. Why don't you finish up telling them how beautiful I am and then tell them the rest of the story.” A large round of Ooohhhs rose up from the small audience. All the eyes landed on Varbuk as he tried to pull himself together.   
“Yes the show must go on,” He said shakely. 

She had seen Varbuk throw someone like a rag doll. So there was something morbidly funny about him being nervous around her, a little human. As she sat and listened again to the story she started to feel bad. This guy had been worried about her ever since the first letter. She had almost died saving his life which had made him even more worried and guilty. Now she comes back to him alive and she just had embarrassed him. 

Varbuk finished the story and gave the children a farewell. They giggled as he left, in that knowing way that children do. He came to talk with his dad and her.   
“I'm sorry I made a bit of a fool of you by interrupting,” Ashlynn started.   
“No. Please it's fine, I'm just glad you're alright. Were you able to heal her?” Varbuk said turning to his dad.   
“No she fought that curse on her own. She is still ill but she's better than before.” Varbuk wasn't super pleased with that answer, but before he could say anything Varungad continued.  
“Remember, I've sent word to Rachthar and his cleric companion will have better healing magic then I.” 

It seemed a small comfort to him. Ashlynn laid a hand on his arm.  
“I'm going to be fine. Alright? Who's Rachthar and this healer?”   
“Rachthar is known as The Peacemaker, he is an orc that help is broker the first truce between us and your father.” Varungad explained, “He travels with a powerful cleric of Ilmater. He might be able to lift the curse on you.”

“That sounds like a plan, how long until they get here?” she asked.  
“It should only be a couple of days,” The elder orc said “Until then you should try and rest.”  
“I can carry you back to the house,” Varbuk offered.   
“Please let me have the dignity to walk, I've been carried enough. Besides I've got Fluffy to lean on.”   
Fluffy looked happy to be included. Varbuk looked awkward all the way back to the house. 

Once they made it to the door Varbuk's mother came up to meet them.   
“We're coming up with defense strategies at the wall and we need you,” She said at her husband.   
“Well duty calls, make sure Ashlynn can make it back up the stairs. I have to figure out how to repel the Duke again.”   
“Spears and trenches would work best against my father's calvary.”  
“FINALLY! Someone with their head of the right way,” Varbuk's mother exclaimed, “Good perception and tactical ideas, she's the real deal this one.   
Ashlynn shrunk a bit under the large warrior's praise.   
“I don't think we've been properly introduced little one I'm Gurrock,” she said extending her hand.   
Ashlynn put her hand into the orc's firm grip.  
“Pleasure to meet you,” Ashlynn said a bit intimidated by her. She was taller than both her husband and son by a head and built like a castle.  
The huge orc released her iron grasp and starting to lead Varungad away.   
“Take good care of her Varbuk, I wanna pick her brain later,” she said on her way to the outer wall. 

Ashlynn took lead into the house and began the trip up the stairs. Fluffy went straight beside her again to help.  
“You sure you'll be alright heading up,” Varbuk said rocking nervously on his heels.   
“I’ll be fine, it's just som-,” she got out before her legs gave out underneath her. That moment lingered in the air for a bit. She hung by her hands glued to the railing. She made an attempt to regain some footing but the orc was just a second quicker. Ashlynn was in his arms before she had a breath to protest. Varbuk carried her silently up to room they had for her. Ashlynn responded in kind with her own stunned silence. It was honestly nice not having to suffer up those stairs but she couldn't help but feel a little helpless.   
Ashlynn's orcish escort laid her down in the bed gently. They both just sat in the following quiet, loss for words. 

“I'll head out, let you get some rest.” Varbuk eventually said, turning to the door.   
“No!” She said grabbing his arm, “I wanted to talk to you still” He turned back to her. There was another moment as Ashlynn pulled her thoughts together.   
“Thank you… for everything. You have been so kind to me, even though we barely know each other.”   
“It's nothing I'm sorry you almost died trying to save me.”  
“No don't be. I'm sorry my father is the Duke of being a short sighted idiot.” Varbuk at least smiled at that.   
“Yeah guess that didn't work out to well for him.” He said chuckling, “We are still alive, and he lost his most precious child.”   
“Oh I'm certainly his least favorite. Did you hear that crap from him? He would try to play me up like some kind of great prize.”   
“Well would he be wrong to? You seem like a pretty amazing person to me.” Ashlynn was taken aback but Varbuk continued.   
“I know we barely know each other, but since you'll be here a while longer, I'd like that to change.” His eyes were filled with wonder when looking at her. It was almost more than she could handle.   
“Well so far that sounds a bit unfair to me,” Ashlynn came back after a minute.   
“I just tell you about me and my life while you remain a stranger?” Varbuk stubbled to retort, but she wasn't done yet.   
“How about we each take turns asking questions and getting answers, sound fair?” Her face gave away her more jovial nature to these comments. The orc gave a wide grin.   
“Alright, yeah, that sounds fair.”


	3. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlynn tries to get to know Varbuk as she waits for the Ilmater cleric.

“Sooo….” Varbuk said, “Where did you want to start.”  
“I.. uuuhhh,” was all Ashlynn could manage. She had tons of questions but they won't come to her.   
“How about you start?” She said hoping to give herself some time.   
“Uuuhhhhh…” he said as well, they were both hopeless.   
“Oh I've got one! What is this place?” Ashlynn asked.   
Varbuk looked confused and said “My house?”  
“No, I mean the town. What it is called.”   
“OOOHH! Sorry, it's called Buried Hatchet.”  
“Not a particularly subtle name, is it?” Ashlynn teased his home.  
“Subtlety is overrated, we say what we mean and mean what we say. Also isn't your home a valley full of Birch trees, called Birch Vale?” Well he had her there. Though the flexible Birch does make a beautiful crest for her family.  
“Fair enough but if it was named like your home, it would be called Utter Incompetence.”   
“Or Bad Neighbor,” Varbuk offered with a laugh, that she joined into. It was like thunder the way he laughed. She was a little jealous on how his voice boomed and filled the room.  
“So the humans are experiencing famine right now right? That's why Utter Incompetence invaded?"  
“Yeah harvest was bad these last couple years. You here seem unaffected though, what's your secret?” It had been a tough two years. The store houses had keep everyone from starving but not by much.  
“How do I know your not a spy?” He said in his playful way.   
"Hhmm well, I've obviously gone rouge."  
"True," he said while pretending to think, "So I guess I can trust you." He then laughed again. "My father being so connected with nature helps. We also switch around what we are growing from time to time."  
"And switching out crops helps?"   
"That's what my dad told me, says it keeps the earth spirits happy."  
"Earth spirits?"  
"Yeah, spirits of the Earth?" Varbuk said almost confused. Ashlynn had heard of the fey and many magical phenomenon, but never considered anything so close to home.   
"Sorry I've just never heard of such things"  
"Well the natural world has tons of spirits. Me and my dad commune with them."   
"Wait you can talk to these spirits?"   
"Not me my dad can. I can more or less call on their powers with the right rituals. That's how fight by calling on the strength of a bear."   
"Does it work?"  
"Well I'm still here aren't I?" He said while looking away, posing with a huge grin.  
"Fair enough," Ashlynn said while stealing a glance at Varbuk's still exposed chest while his eyes were elsewhere. "Is there anything else you can do?"   
"Uhhhhh…" he said deflating from his pride. "OH! I know, I can talk to animals!" He ran out of the with a quick assurance he'd be back. Ashlynn could hear and feel his footfalls head down stairs and towards the kitchen. She was left alone with her thoughts again. That was most of her days honestly but now she just wanting Varbuk back in the room with her. She realized how strange it was, about a week ago she was about to be forcibly married to him and dreading it. Now though she lying in bed, eager to see him return.   
"Well I don't want him like that I just want to talk to him." she said to herself quietly. As soon as the words left her she knew how much it was a lie. She had been peeking at his pecs all day. He was tall, and handsome so unlike all the other men at court. She had seen how courtly men like their women though. Not wanting love they just wanted something to own. Varbuk actually listened to her. Let her speak and was receptive to it.  
As her mind swirled around, her heart suddenly thumped in her chest. It took her by surprise because she had barely noticed it all this time, muffled by the poison. Now though it was surging with life. She started to worry but then she heard Varbuk thundering up the stairs with someone else's familiar footsteps.   
Sure enough Fluffy came bounding into the room and hopped up onto the bed and then laid down on top of Ashlynn. She panicked for a second but he hadn't stepped on her at all and the new weight was nice. Varbuk enter the room, with some candles and some herbs.   
"This will take a minute or two but once I do this, I'll be able to talk with Fluffy." Ashlynn was a little taken aback but remained silent as the orc set about. He took off his shoulder coverings and great axe, leaving his entire top half exposed. This was the most she had seen a man undressed in all her life. She couldn't help but admire him. Hair dusting his breast and leading down to a happy trail down his stomach. His pecs were most prominent sticking out of his barrel chest.   
Ashlynn tried to distract herself by petting Fluffy but to no avail. He lit candles and burned some incense. He also put painted claw marks on his chest. Then he sat down on facing Fluffy. His hands were placed in his lap for meditation. He was so focused on his spell he didn't notice Ashlynn's cheeks turning red. He closed his eyes and began to speak in a low voice. She couldn't understand him but it definitely sounded orcish.   
This went on for a time then suddenly he let out an animalistic growl. This spooked Ashlynn but it was not the end of the weirdness. A menagerie of animal sounds came from between his two tusks. It was strange but as quick as it happened, it stopped. His eyes flew open and glowed slightly. He then looked at Ashlynn.   
"Watch this," he said turning back to Fluffy. He then began to bark at the dog in a way that could not be an impression. Fluffy's attention immediately went to the orc. They barked back and forth like they we actually conversing.   
"What are you two talking about?"   
"I'm just asking my best bud in the whole world how he's doing."   
"And he can understand you?"  
"Yeah, we've been talking to each other forever now. Though back when I was little, my dad would do the talking for me. I asked him so much he taught me this ritual so he could stop being the middleman." He went back to barking at his dog for a second.   
"Fluffy says he likes you," Varbuk said with a goofy grin.   
"I can tell, let him know that I like him too."   
"He's said he's happy." Then as he listened to fluffy his face showed some concern.   
"Everything ok Varbuk? What did he say?" He looked a bit stunned for a second but then said, "I can finally hear her heartbeat. It's been so quiet ever since we meet." He took a moment to think, "What does he mean by that?" She knew exactly what he meant.   
"Whatever is affecting me seems to be affecting my heart and just now it started beating at full force again."  
"Really!?" Varbuk said before putting his ear up to Ashlynn's chest. She was more than a little flustered at a half naked man who now had his head on her breasts.  
"Wow it's going really fast are you ok?" The intruding orc said before looking up and seeing his blunder. He pulled away and stammered   
"I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN-" Now both of their faces were painted crimson embarrassment. Ashlynn pulled herself together first.   
"It's fine, no harm done, just no one else has gotten that close before."  
"None of your suitors make it that far?" Her answer was plain on her face before it left her mouth.  
"I... didn't have suitors. Unlady like behaviors such as quick wit and speaking out, wasn't very popular back home. What about you? There must be someone vying for your affections." Now it was Varbuk's turn to look self-conscious.  
"I'm the only orc my age here. Most people were too afraid to have kids in their old orc clans. Afraid to bring kids doomed to their fate." He looked sad for a moment but then a bit of happiness warmed his face as he continued.  
"Not my mother though, she had before my father convinced her to leave. They did their best to make sure I didn't fall into the unthinking, hateful ways of my peers." It was quiet for a second but then Ashlynn spoke.   
"Well they did a wonderful job. You're overflowing with kindness, even to me who not too long ago was a stranger, and worse your enemy."   
"Thanks, I want to protect the home my parents worked so hard to build. What about your family though? They can't be all bad."  
"Unfortunately yes they are." Ashlynn said with a sigh.   
"Really!?"   
"Yeah, my mother died after having Franklin, my younger brother. So it's just me, my two brothers and the colossal asshat that is my dad. And since my brothers want to rule one day they suck up to my father like it's what they were born to do. They all found new ways to belittle me because of how I speak my mind. The family library taught me all I needed to know though so I didn't need them."   
"Geez, that must of been rough though."  
"It was, I felt like there was nothing I could do and nowhere I could go. Those books let me go places I could never go." There was another silence between them. Varbuk started to awkwardly fidget and then say,  
"You know I could take you sometime." Ashlynn was surprised but he continued.  
"I've traveled around a good bit and still know the way around. Once we get this curse and Bad Neighbor situation figured out maybe we can go somewhere."   
"I would like that" Ashlynn couldn't help but smile, this orc had that effect on her.   
_________________________________________

“Finally I got a hit on the beast and I cut his head off with one strike of my axe!” Varbuk said  
while play acting out his story, decapitating the empty air.  
“Impressive but if you dodged all its swipes how’d you get that scar?” Ashlynn said pointing to  
wound on his foot that started this story.  
“Well on the way back, me and my hunting master are carrying back our prize. Then he stubbed  
his toe and dropped the dead thing onto me. The owlbear got its revenge when one of it’s  
lifeless talions dug into my foot. To this day I won’t let him live it down,” Varbuk sat down in the  
bedside chair.  
“Sure, it was you hunter master and not you inability to evade owlbears, that earned you that  
shinner.” Ashlynn playfully mocked her friend’s bravery.  
“It's true and you don’t believe me, we’ll go pin down ol’ Ferger and he’ll tell you the same  
story,” Varbuk, came back with. “Besides that how I got the feathers for your cloak.” Ashlynn picked up the cloak and started to puppet it around.   
“Varbuk I’ve come for... THE OTHER FOOT!” Then she threw it on top of him as they both laughed.  
Shouting from outside stopped their giggles. Another new arrival in town. One glance and then  
they were hurriedly getting ready.  
“You think it's Rachthar?” Ashlynn said slipping into her shoes. The fancy dress shoes now  
carrying about six days worth of dirt, from running out to see everyone who comes to town.  
“Let's pray it is, they've been overdue for 2 days now.”  
They both shared a worried look.  
They both were making a quick pace towards the eastern gates. The orcs had fortified a lot over the past couple of days. The once small cobble walls now rose into a looming fortress barricade.  
Lots of Fields were left outside guarded by fences and the people who worked them. There was  
a tension in the air. Anyone new could be a simple merchant or a herald of war.  
The odd duo made their way up one of the lookout towers that flanked the gate. From there  
anyone could see far along the path that wound through the hills. On that road today three  
figures walked to the town. Each one with a different shade of skin, green, red and blue. The  
green figure was obviously an orc, with a large frame Ashlynn had seen plenty of by now. The  
other two were strange she had never seen or heard of people with such skin tones.  
“It's Rachthar!” Varbuk shouted with a leap. He started to wave at the small band.  
“Where's the cleric?”  
“He's the crimson tiefling”  
Ashlynn paused and turned to him and said, “What's a tiefling?”  
“Wait you don't know? We really need to get you out more. Maybe put you out on fluffy's old  
leash.” He said quite smugly before he got elbowed in the ribs by Ashlynn. “Should put you on a  
leash.”  
“Woof woof” he said with a laugh. “Well tieflings are people with infernal blood.”  
“Like demons and devils? Does that make them dangerous?”  
“No they just get a bad reputation. Besides if they're dangerous because of their heritage what's that make us.”  
“Fair enough. I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult.”  
“I know you didn't, you just gotta be willing to have an open mind  
“Alright then, then I'll try.”  
“Sweet,” he said, smiling. By the end of their talk the trio of people had reached the gates.  
“OPEN THE GATES OUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!*  
Varbuk yelled, his booking voice thundering out.  
Ashlynn, Varbuk, and his parents all meet up at the gates to meet the Peacemaker and his  
companions. The imposing wooden barriers swung open to reveal the new arrivals to Ashlynn.  
The orc was built like many the orcs she had seen. He wore an array of colors, along with the  
tambourine and lute he looked more like a mistrial then a diplomat. The Peacemaker had each side of his head shaved down and hair left on top was tied into a four part fishtail braid. He walked with a confidence in his stride. He looked closer to Varungad's age than anyone else.  
The red tiefling, up close, was clearly the cleric. His robes were plain but practical. He carried a pair of small wooden hands bound at the wrist with red cord, the holy symbol of Ilmater. His skin was a darker red like a velvet rust. His horns came from each side of his head and around the front like a bull's.   
He had a thick tail trailing behind him off the ground. His eyes glowed with a warm yellow. The poor man of god looked a bit nervous his hands drawn up and walking as close to Rachthar as politely possible.  
Now the second tiefling was a wild sight. His skin varied from sky to navy blue fading across his  
body. Which a lot of it was on display. He wore a jacket with no shirt underneath. And his pants  
only went down slightly past his knees. Unlike the other two, who each were attentive to what  
was happening, he seemed bored and uninterested. His horns were the wildest part about him,  
6 of them rose out of his head of red hair to form a small crown. The horns in the front higher than the  
back. He had a tail but it was much thinner and flicked around like it had a mind of it own.  
“Varungad!” Rachthar said greeting him with a hug.  
“Sorry for the delay, we ran into a bit of trouble on the way. Just some bandits with bad business  
savvy. How are things here?” The chief paused and after a look around and responded,  
“Complicated, but first we need the help of you clerical friend.” It was only a moment of surprise  
before the horned priest stepped forward.  
“How can I help, is someone hurt?” His previous nervous demeanor replaced with a serious face  
and tone.  
“Come and I'll explain,” and with that he began to lead the way.  
_________________________________________

Varungad and Varbuk caught up their guests on the recent events. As usual Varbuk was very active in his storytelling. Ashlynn sat and listened to this story again. He was getting rather good at telling it but he may be running out of people to tell it to. As she listened she found herself distracted, but not by Varbuk this time. Cackle the blue tiefling, had a presence that Ashlynn could feel. An Aura that seemed to surround him. No one noticed it, except for her but just as she started to pay attention to it he seemed to notice her eyes.   
She looked away but Ashlynn new she was caught. Cackle didn't say a word, but his aura began to push outwards. Ashlynn could feel it shoving her she tried to ignore it but it shoved anyways. She tried to shrug it off and surprisingly it worked. Cackle's aura was pushed back.   
She looked and saw that the tiefling was staring at her with a question on his face. Before he could ask the others had finished their retelling.   
"So what I'm hearing is things have gotten messy." Rachthar said leaning toward in his chair.   
"That's a nice way of putting it but yeah." Varangard said.   
"You're definitely not in a envyable situation, my Friend. The Duke Brandon is going to be quite a foe to face, but I insist we try to make peace again." Rachthar said.   
"AFTER SUCH NAKED HOSTILITIES!!??" Varbuk's mother shouted with slammed fist.   
"Gurrock," Varangard tried in vain to calm his wife.   
"THAT WORM LITERALLY TRIED TO STAB US IN THE BACK!" Despite her volume, she had some solid ground to be mad.   
"Yes he did but going to war with him will lead to not a lot of good things. First of all it's exactly what they expect of us. It will confirm every suspicion that all those nobles have. Secondly if we win, he'll just limp back to his keep and call on his allies for aid. Then you'll fighting your whole lives to keep want you've gained." Rachthar paused and let it sink in, then went on.   
"Now two of his plans to sweep you away have failed. So he could be a bit easier to sway towards peace. Also you have Lady Ashlynn on your side." All the heads in the room looked at her.  
"Well I'm no use, he won't listen to me."   
"Well he's going to have to, you're the only high ranking human that isn't in your Dad's pocket," Rachthar said. Ashlynn still wasn't sure but then Varbuk spoke up.   
"And we'll have your back. We won't let him ignore you." The young orc said with such conviction that  
she almost believed it.   
'But maybe let me see If I can remove the curse, so she's in proper health." Lumos said speaking up reminding Ashlynn of her supernatural illnesses. She got up and leaned onto the cleric letting him carry her up to her room.   
"Sorry if this is weird, but -"  
"If you're going to ask why I turned to Ilmater, It's okay, I get that a lot."  
"Actually I was going to ask about Cackle, what's his story?." The tiefling was a bit surprised. Ashlynn was looking for any answers about that aura he radiated.   
"Here go ahead get into bed and I'll tell you." She did as she was told and got onto the large bed.   
"I'll be honest, I don't know much about him. We meet him along the way. He helped us out fight off some bandits that had thought we had something valuable."  
"How's that he doesn't look the type to be able to use a sword too well."   
"Well he's a sorcerer." Ok that's new, Ashlynn thought.   
"So like a wizard?"  
"Sort of but they can use magic innately without having to study but they can't learn new spells easily." She had never heard of such powers. That might explain him having an aura.   
The tiefling bowed his head in prayer as began to move his hands over Ashlynn. She felt the holy magic take hold onto her then suddenly it felt like she couldn't breathe. It's like her soul was being pulled out of her chest. The familiar darkness spiking and clinging to her. Then it stopped and Ashlynn gasped for air.   
"Are you okay?" Lumos asked, sounded scared. It took a minute of deep breathing before she could answer.   
"I'm okay but it's not gone."  
"I've never seen a curse like that."   
"Any other way to get rid of curses?"  
"A dispel magic by a powerful wizard might work but I'm not sure." Lumos saw the despair forming in Ashlynn and tried and comfort Ashlynn, but then a shout from outside   
"SPY!"

Ashlynn ran outside with everyone else. They saw a human running and jumping from house to house. Varbuk and Varungad ran after him and without thinking so did Ashlynn. They chased after him barely managing to keep up. The human ran for the wall. The orcs shouted for him to stop but he rudely keep running away. Ashlynn could feel whatever darkness flaring up inside her. The pain was growing in her chest.  
It was certainly one of her Father's spies. He had built up a 50ft lead on them and wasn't getting slower. Arrows and crossbow bolts flew at him but all missed.They had to stop him, her father already had enough of an advantage. All the people he would hurt.   
Thump.  
The people trying to live their lives.   
Thump!  
The pain in her chest swelled but her heart started to beat over it.  
THUMP!  
So she reached out a hand and with the most commanding voice she could muster she shouted,  
“STOP!” The pain shot into her arm. Suddenly the spy twisted and stopped, paralyzed.  
There was a pause a long shadow stretched from Ashlynn to the frozen human. She could feel that she was holding him in place, somehow.   
This moment was short lived though, as she had only stunned him. Gravity took hold and had him tumbling down and off the roof. He landed on the ground face down and some of the guards ran up and grabbed him.   
"How did you do that?" Varbuk asked as he rushed over to Ashlynn side?   
"I don't know I just reached out an-" she was cut off by a loud laughter, a Cackle if you would. The blue tiefling was bent over laughing. Before anyone could say anything he spoke.  
"I KNEW YOU WE'RE LIKE ME!" He said pointing rather triumphantly at Ashlynn.   
"What are you talking about?" She asked worried and confused by it all.   
"You a sorcerer too."


End file.
